


I still love you, but I love her too

by avengerskye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Minor Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: Jade loves Josie, she's the only one for her.Josie loves Jade, but she's in love with Hope too.Hope is in love with Landon, but she had sex with Josie.
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	I still love you, but I love her too

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short...
> 
> But it has everything I wanted it to have so...
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway 😅

**_"I still love Hope."_ **

**_"I know."_ **

Jade can still hear the pain in Josie's voice as she said those words earlier. She could still see the tears staining her girlfriend's cheeks as she confessed her feelings for the tribrid. Jade did her best to erase that pain, to wipe away those tears. She made love to Josie as gently, and with as much passion as she could, just hoping it would get the younger girl to feel something for _her_.

Now the brunette is laying naked in her arms, fast asleep. Jade's arm is tight around her waist, keeping Josie as close as possible. In those moments, the vampire girl can almost pretend they're perfectly happy. But the sun always gets up again, and Josie's heart gets in their way once more. 

It's been two months of that. Of Jade doing everything in her power to make Josie happy, to make her fall in love. At first, she didn't realize she didn't have the witch's entire heart. It took her a month, and the wrong name being screamed in a moment of bliss to make her realize : Josie's heart belongs to another. 

After those two months of dating Josie, Jade came to ressent Hope with her whole heart. A quick hook up is all it took for Josie to fall helplessly in love with the tribrid. Hope never even wanted Josie, the brunette was just there at the right place and at the right time.

But Jade can't give up. She won't give up. She knows Josie cares about her too, it's obvious. They're getting closer too, and every time they make love, Josie falls a little more. 

She can give the brunette witch something Hope never will, her entire heart. She could put Josie first, and love her entirely. She could spend her whole eternity proving her feelings to the Saltzman girl. 

Josie turns in her arms, and her eyes slowly open.

"What are you doing still up?" Josie says, sleep making her voice husky.

"I was thinking." Jade says before lightly pecking Josie's lips.

"About what?"

Josie's fingers trace Jade's side, sending a shiver through Jade's whole body. Jade leans in and kisses Josie's shoulder, letting her hands wander along her girlfriend's body.

"Don't avoid this." Josie firmly says, stopping her hands.

"You know what I was thinking about, and I don't wanna talk about it." Jade says, looking Josie in the eyes.

Josie looks down. "Jade-"

"No. It's okay."

Jade leans in and kisses Josie fully on the lips. She makes sure Josie understands everything she doesn't wanna say again. She'll share Josie's heart if she has to. She'll work everyday to keep the little space that's hers in Josie's heart.

"Go back to sleep my love." Jade says in Josie's ear, holding her close again. 

The brunette sighs, but she doesn't protest. Josie buries her face in Jade's neck, and leaves a feather like kiss there. 

"I'm so sorry for everything I'm putting you through."

Jade tightens her hold, but she doesn't say anything. They would be okay. They had to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> What did you think?


End file.
